Fullmetal Alchemist Rise of the Lightning Alchemist
by callum.lyall.9
Summary: Three months have passed since the death of The Father and the promised day. A new face seeks out Edward and his brother an Alchemist that can produce lightning. Some where in the far north of Fort Briggs a mysterious being is creating cloned versions of the deseced Homunculi. Together Edward and the alchemist head north. But what awaists them could reveals more than they relized.


Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood

The rise of the lightning Alchemist

Prologue

Rob was bleeding badly from his sides leaving a trail of red behind down the concrete hallway seeping threw his long dark coat. He could hear them coming for him from the clanking of the pipes one was of a hysterical high laugh with the sound of smashing ground. Almost out of breath he skin turned paler than it was before, grinding his teeth his hand sparked pressing down hard he screamed burning the wound closed.

Stopping for just a moment he wiped the blood from his tattooed hands both tattooed with the circles atop his hands. The wall exploded behind covering his red eyes as dust blew through his black hair he ran with only a glimpse over his shoulder. Its fingers were round and lumpy tearing away the rubble rolling on his pop belly. "Gluttony." The homunculus sniffed the air grinding down the rock in his mouth yelling to the other two from the mist. She caressed Gluttony's bald-head licking her blood red lips in delight. The other grinned with long spiked hair wearing dark shorts and a vest showing his stomach.

"When we capture him and bring him back can I chew off his legs so can't he run again?" Gluttony drooled like a starving hound.

"You can eat as mush of his legs as you want but we still need him alive in order to succeed with our _mistress's _plans." Lust's seductive voice ran a chill through Rob's spine.

"Enough talk, I want here him scream!" Envy charged smashing the ground under his feet.

Rob swung round clapping his hands together smacking the floor in an electric spark. The pipes exploded into a wall of ice blocking Envy's path in a sudden surprise. Rob smiled glimpsing the three through the wall.

"Tough talk, from a bunch of weak copies!" Heading down the hallway.

Baring his teeth Envy's fist smashed through in a fit of rage leaping over the sharpened shards of ice.

"And there he goes," Lust sighed.

"Gluttony, what are you doing?"

Munching on the ice blocks drool ran under his jaw hearing the crunching bouncing of the walls. "Let's keep moving we can't let _Him_ expose our plan."

Rob made a turn leaping passed the empty rooms. He could hear the Homunculi approaching closer at an incredible passé as if near his ankles. Making a final turn he pulled the pin throwing the grenade.

Leaping through the smoke the he fell high towards the ground, turning the three jumped after him. Lust unsheathed her fingers grinning wildly swinging her arms like knives. He kicked away her arm grabbing her left throwing her over his shoulder. He grabbed Gluttony's nose pulling himself he swiped Envy across the face with one kick.

"Ah! What are you doing?" Gluttony panicked.

"Safe land, fat boy."

Screaming Rob pushed off the creature smashing into the ground as he landed safely without any wounds. The room was gigantic like the entrance to a tank hanger but this where he needed to be. She came out striking passed his shoulder he turned and swung just by Gluttony's bite. Suddenly he grabbed from behind and throwing meeting the wall hard. Falling to his knees he wound was giving way not knowing how much longer he could seal it.

The Homunculi looked down on him like a weakling helpless insect brining smiles watching him suffer. "I wouldn't call that weak from a copy, eh, little boy?" Envy laughed.

"Even if you do bring _Him _here. It won't stop the _mistress's _plan." Lust smiled as Gluttony licked his jaws.

Rob grinned from their gaze clinching a fist he raised his arms at the ready. "I doubt that but if _he_ does get here, you'll all be wishing you'd stayed dead."

Envy charged first. Rob swung grabbing the back his head smashing it into the wall. Punching Gluttony he turned but missed Lust jumping back on the ceiling. Firing her claws Rob quickly charged the floor firing ice at her to the other wall.

Gluttony came again biting off a piece of his coat again and again the fat homunculus bit savagely missing every chance he got. Rob punched him again with his heel sending Gluttony to the ground and drew out a match snapping it into flame. Screaming Gluttony rolled engulfed in the fire, Rob breathed deeply wiping the sweat from his forehead. Envy came down like a torpedo but suddenly he was grabbed by the ankle and thrown into the concrete wall hard.

Lust zigzagged wildly trying to near him. Every swing she made Rob dodged only made her blood boil. He leaped back and kicked her and rolled from Gluttony's pounce. Burnt and bleeding the fat one grew impatient as Lust grinded the floor with sparks.

"Only copies huh?" Envy came from the dust bruised and bleeding from his eye, "well then if you want to see a copy?" Rob glimpsed Envy's arm swealing and growing, "then I'll show you the power of a copy!" Screaming into the air. Two sets of arms burst from his sides his entire body moulded and grew into the colour green with a tail and roared. His roar shook the ground blowing back Rob's coat standing his ground. The monster grinded his teeth roaring at the young boy staring back. Suddenly Envy's skin sprouted the disturbing moaning of the fallen roaring from his sinking skin Rob snarled at the disgusting sight.

Gluttony pounced but missed, in the air Rob clapped his hands but Lust fired herself smashing into the wall again. Trapped with her breasts pressed against him struggling to hold back her arm. "Behind you." He whispered. The two leaped by Envy's punch. Back flipping he lit a second match firing it down on the monster. Enraged tendrils fired from his mouth. Rob missed the first grabbing on to the second riding it down to Envy's head. Grabbing his saliva he changed it into a blade of ice jumping off he stabbed it hard through Envy's skull screaming from the pain.

He missed the ground shaking smashes from the monster making his way out into the open. The Homunculi enraged and bleeding snarled like the monsters they were. Rob clapped his hands and something happened shocking the creatures. The electric charged through his fingers forming a tiny ball of lightning. Opening his eyes as if glowing blue he fired from his fingers. Gluttony leaped but Lust was hit smashing her into the ceiling. She came back screaming with claws seeking blood covered in burns Rob fired again and the Homunculus screamed and exploded into the dust.

"LUST!" Gluttony screamed smashing into the ground. Rob turned and jumped by Envy's tail firing on the creature again screaming he could hear the pieces of him screaming on his skin. Rob charged back at Gluttony and stabbed his fist trough his stomach the lightning blew up inside of him.

The creature fired his tongue. Rob leaped back and stabbed with another icicle. Struggling Envy panicked clawing into the ground. Rob's eyes met one of them, "Please help me! I can't live like this, HELP ME!" He clamped his hand over the fallen's face, "You're not real," Rob said, "your just a piece of the this monster that's need to put down." And crushed it. Raising his arms the clouds outside formed and swirled flashing through the sky, and he slammed his arms down. The roof exploded the snow sparked blue. Envy screamed in such agony engulfed in the lightning that tore through his body like butter his skin tore away the fallen into the dust into finally the whole room exploded.

Rob threw open the steel door breathing heavily. Badly wounded his arms were burning with exhaustion he felt the snow under his shoes making his way through the night blizzard. Looking back the bunker disappeared by the fog but he could only look forward piercing the way with his red eyes he made his way south, "I promise I'll bring _him_ here and I'll find Fullmetal. Edward Elric."


End file.
